Luby
by Kate124
Summary: Als die Putzfrauen in den Streik traten, wurden alle Ärzte und Schwestern zum Putzen verdonnert. Doch niemand konnte wissen, dass an diesem Abend ein schrecklicher Überfall im ER passieren würde. Luba mal anders


**Kapitel 1: Der Überfall**

„Sind endlich alle Patienten im ersten Stock untergebracht oder liegen hier immer noch welche herum!", fragte Susan Abby, die gerade den letzten Namen von der Tafel weglöschte. „Ja, alle weg. Aber ich bin von deiner Idee, das Erdgeschoss zu säubern, nicht angetan!" Ja, Susan hatte vor, den 50 Putzfrauen, die allesamt in den Streik getreten waren, zu helfen und einmal alle Ärzte und Schwestern eine Nacht putzen zu lassen. Niemand war von dieser Idee angetan. Wer wollte schon eine ganze Nacht lang Kotze und Blut von den Fließen putzen. Susan hatte ziemlich lange gebraucht um jeden einzelnen zu überzeugen. Aber auch sie musste in den sauren Apfel beißen.

„Vergiss nicht, dass wir das für einen guten Zweck machen. Oder willst du in ein paar Wochen in der Scheiße stecken?" Abby lachte leise und ging an Susan vorbei.

Die Ärzte und Schwestern hatten sich zu einer kleinen Gruppe versammelt. Sam eilte ebenfalls zur Gruppe. Sie hatte noch schnell die Tür verschlossen. Abby stellte sich neben eine weitere Schwester. „Na das kann mal was werden!", flüsterte sie. „Ok. Also. Ihr wisst alle warum wir hier sind. Ich teil euch jetzt in Gruppen ein und dann……" Susan wurde unterbrochen. Einige Schüsse fielen und eine Glasscheiben zerbarst. Alle Leute erschraken. Abby erstarrte. Sie spürte wie ein kräftiger Arm sie packte und sie zu Boden zog. Es war Luka, der neben ihr stand. Mehrere Schüsse fielen dann traten einige schwarz gekleidete Männer ein. Sie trugen Masken, sodass man ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Es waren insgesamt 5 Männer. Zwei von ihnen stürmten ohne zu zögern die Kassa und begannen alles in einen Sack zu stecken. Sie liefen dann in andere Räume, wo sie vermutlich Medikamente und andere Dinge stahlen. Einer hielt Wache und die zwei anderen zielten auf die zusammengekauerten Ärzte und Schwestern. „Verhaltet euch ruhig und dann passierte euch allen nichts!" Der Mann hatte lange dunkle Haare, die unter seiner Maske hervorschauten. „Beeil dich und such dir schnell eine aus, bevor die Bullen kommen!" Susan wusste genau was jetzt passierte, und doch wollte sie es nicht wahrhaben. Ängstlich kroch sie zurück.

Der schwarz gekleidete Mann verzog seinen Mund zu einem Lächeln. Der Mann mit den langen Haaren war eher verzweifelt:„ Beeil dich! Ich will das nicht lange sehen!" „Du musst härter werden, Bruderherz! Wenn du willst, können Frauen alles für dich machen!" Mit diesen Worten blickte er sich jede einzelne Frau an. Hinter ihm begann der Langhaarige zu schimpfen:„ Na los. Mach schon!" „Ich hab sie schon!" Ohne weitere Worte zog er Abby hoch und hielt ihr die Waffe an den Kopf. „ Nein…..!", schrie sie erstickt. Sie wehrte sich, wollte zurück, doch er zog sie nur noch fester an sich und flüsterte so laut, das es jeder hören konnte:„ Hey Süße! Wenn du stillhältst wird es nicht wehtun." Man hörte Abby rasselnden Atem hören. Sie hatte Angst. Er zog sie zurück. „Wo können wir ungestört sein?" Er deutete auf Sam, die ängstlich am Boden kauerte. „Na los, antworte schon, oder soll ich dich auch mitnehmen!" Was hätte Sam tun sollen. Sie zeigte auf einen kleinen Patientenaufenthaltsraum. Hier kamen die nicht so schweren Fälle hinein. Dann zog der Täter los. Er schleifte Abby in den Raum. Sie wehrte sich, doch schlussendlich gewann er und niemand konnte dagegen etwas unternehmen.

**Abby**

Mit einem Schwung schloss er die Tür und stieß sie von sich. Ängstlich duckte sie sich und drückte sich gegen die Wand. Ihr begannen Tränen über die Wangen zu laufen. Er verschloss die Tür mit einem Stuhl. Niemand würde sie retten kommen. „Hey….Nicht weinen!", flüsterte er und ging auf sie zu. „Nein!", wimmerte sie leise und versuchte sich von seinen Armen zu befreien. Doch er war stärker. Mit einer Hand drückte er sie gegen die Wand und mit der anderen fuhr er langsam unter ihren Arztkittel. Jetzt schrie sie. Sie begann so laut zu schreien, dass es vermutlich jeder in diesem Krankenhaus hören konnte. „Hör auf zu schreien!", schrie er zurück. Doch Abby wollte nicht aufhören. „Ach du dumme Kuh!", murmelte er und schlug sie. Abby rutschte die Wand hinunter. Sie blutete stark. Doch sie erkannte ihre Chance. Abby krabbelte zur Tür, riss den Stuhl unter der Schnalle hervor und öffnete sie. Doch auch der schwarz gekleidete Mann handelte rasch. Abby war bis nach draußen gekommen. Neuer Mut ergriff sie. Sie versuchte zu entkommen, doch dann traf sie der Schuss. Die Kugel steckte tief in Abbys Oberarm. Sie konnte nicht einmal vor Schmerz schreien. Es war alles totenstill. Doch dann kam er wieder. Abby war schwach. Sie sank in seinen Armen zusammen. Er hatte starke Arme. „Bitte nicht….", flüsterte sie, konnte sich aber nicht wehren. Sie war so erschöpft. Warum konnte sie nicht einfach sterben. Der Mann legte sie auf eines der Krankenbetten und knöpfte ihre Bluse auf. Abby begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Sie ergab sich ihrem Schicksal.

**Luka**

Die Tür fiel zu und man konnte genau hören, wie er die Tür von innen verschloss. Er währe am liebsten aufgestanden und hätte seine Kollegin und auch Freundin aus den Händen dieses Monsters befreit. Doch wenn der eine Kerl immer noch die Waffe hielt, würde er nichts unternehmen können. Die anderen wirkten ebenfalls bedrückt. Aber niemand konnte etwas unternehmen. Neela weinte leise in sich hinein. Der langhaarige zitterte leicht. Er war sichtlich nicht erfahren. Luka nutzte seine Chance:„ Hören Sie! Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das wollen! Bitte helfen sie uns, Abby zu retten!" Der eine ignorierte ihn. „Ich flehe sie an. Er könnte sie umbringen!" „Er bringt sie nicht um! Er hat gesagt, dass er das nicht tun wird und ich glaube ihm das und jetzt halt deinen Mund oder ich knall dich ab!" Luka wollte weiterreden. Ihn überzeugen. Doch dann hörte man einen gellenden Schrei. Er war so laut und kräftig, dass es einem die Nackenhaare aufstellte. Der Langhaarig zuckte zusammen. Dann hörte der Schrei auf. Es war kurz still und dann ging die Tür auf. Es war Abby. Luka wusste nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatte, sich von ihm zu befreien. Dann fiel ein Schuss. Es war totenstill. Zuerst glaubte er, Abby sei erschossen worden. Doch dann hörte er leises Wimmern. Dieses Wimmern war das schrecklichste. Sie war hilflos und er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Dann fiel die Tür wieder ins Schloss und alles war wieder still. Man konnte nur leise Geräusche aus dem Raum hören.

**Kapitel 2: Die Operation**

Der Mann zog sie an. Warum tat er das nur? Abby hatte versucht ihre Gedanken auszuschalten. Doch es hatte nicht funktioniert. Aber aus dem was er tat wurde sie nicht schlau. Er zog sie hoch. Er sagte nichts. Gar nichts. Abby torkelte. Sie konnte nur gehen, weil er sie festhielt. Er öffnete die Tür und schleifte sie den Gang entlang. Vor der Gruppe angekommen schmiss er sie von sich zu Boden. Die Gruppe zuckte zusammen. Neela schluchzte laut auf. Abby lag am Boden. Sie blutete stark. Bald bildete sich eine Blutlache unter ihr. „Bist du endlich fertig!", fragte der Langhaarige. „Ja. Aber die Tussi war nicht mal so gut! Hat tierisch geblutet!" Abby versuchte aufzustehen. Sie schluchzte laut. Die anderen Räuber kamen von den hinteren Räumen und gingen zu den anderen. „Können wir gehen?", fragte der Wachmann, „ Bevor die Bullen kommen!"

Abby blickte gerade aus zu Boden. Sie konnte nicht aufstehen, sie war zu schwach. Und dann sah sie Waffe. Sie wusste nicht wo sie herkam, und was sie hier zu suchen hatte. Doch sie ergriff sie. Abby hatte noch nie eine Waffe gehalten, geschweige denn mit einer geschossen. Ihr Arm schmerzte, doch sie wollte nicht aufgeben. Sie drehte sich um, hörte wie jemand ihren Namen schrie und dann schoss sie. Sie traf ihren Vergewaltiger am Oberschenkel. Der schrie auf und wollte sie erschießen, doch der Langhaarige zog ihn zur Tür. Und genauso schnell wie sie gekommen waren, waren sie auch wieder verschwunden.

Abby sah die Waffe an. Sie hatte gerade jemanden angeschossen. Ihr Blick ruhte wie gebannt auf der Waffe. Dann ließ sie sie langsam sinken und schmiss sie dann von sich. Bevor sie wieder zurück sinken konnte, fingen sie von hinten zwei Hände auf. Es war Susan. Vor und hinter ihr waren plötzlich eine Menge Läute. Sam, Jing-Mei, Brad, Luka, Neela, Ray und Carter. Es waren noch jede Menge anderer da, aber Abby nahm die Leute kaum war. Ihr Arm schmerzte wahnsinnig. „Es wird alles wieder gut!", beruhigte Sam sie. „Wir brauchen hier eine Trage!", schrie Brad durch das gesamte Krankenhaus. Abby war schlecht. Sie schluchzte und bald darauf begann sie zu weinen. Was war nur mit ihr passiert? Sie wurde hochgehoben. Sie wusste nicht wie. Es waren so viele Arme hier. Sie wurde in einen Operationssaal gebracht. Normalerweise stand sie neben der Trage und lag nicht darauf. Die Flügeltür ging auf und dann spürte sie eine Spritze. „Nein…", stöhnte sie noch kurz und dann war sie weg. Sie hatte eine Narkose bekommen.

„Ihr bleibt draußen!" Susan blieb hart. Jeder einzelne Mann musste raus. Das wurde normalerweise nicht gemacht, aber es ging hier um Abby. Sie würde das nicht wollen. „Was soll er Mist!", keifte Brad. „Ich bin die Leiterin dieser Station und ich will dass ihr alle sofort rausgeht!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ließ die Männer alleine. „Ach ja! Ruft sofort die Polizei und ich will keinen einzigen von euch hier drinnen sehen!" Dann verschwand sie durch die Tür. Drinnen war Jing-Mei gerade damit beschäftigt, die Blutung zu stillen. Sie erteilte wild Anweisungen und begann dann vorsichtig die Kugel herauszuoperieren. Sie meisten Schwestern und Ärzte waren umsonst hier. Ein Patient bekam nie so viele Mediziner, egal wie schwer der Fall auch war. Doch das hier war Abby. Sie hatte so viel durchgemacht. Es waren nur Frauen hier. Abby blutete stark. Elizabeth zog ihr ihr Gewand aus. Sie würden ihr alle helfen, egal was es kostete.

Luka wähle die Nummer die Polizei. Die Idioten waren immer irgendwo in diesem Krankenhaus und wenn man sie einmal brauchte, waren sie nicht hier. Leise fluchte Luka in sich hinein. Endlich hob jemand ab. „Hier ist Dr. Kovac! Wir wurden gerade hier überfallen….ja…...ja….eine Ärztin wurde vergewaltigt….den Umständen entsprechend. Danke!" Er legte auf. „Was ist los?", fragte Carter. „Sie sind gleich da!" Es klang nicht sehr überzeugend. „Was machen den die da drinnen?" Brad wurde ungeduldig. „Sie werden ihr helfen, ganz bestimmt!", antwortet Carter optimistisch. „Beeilen könnten sie sich trotzdem!", Ray kam von hinten Räumen, „ Die haben fast alle Medikamente geklaut!" „Das ist jetzt echt unser geringstes Problem!" „Ja, dass ist es…" In dem Moment kam Elizabeth rein. „Was ist los! Erzähl schon!", drängte Luka sie. „Ich kann noch nichts Genaues sagen. Sie ist stabil. Die Kugel ist raus und ihrem Arm geht es soweit auch gut. Sie wird durchkommen, aber seelisch ist sie echt am Boden. Sie wird einen Psychologen brauchen!", antwortete Elizabeth. „Warum?", fragte er weiter. „Ich hab keine Ahnung was mit ihr los ist, aber sie redet dauernd wirres Zeug, als hätte sie schmerzen!" Sie schnappte sich eine Packung Antipiothika und verschwand wieder im OP.

**Kapitel 3: Die Befragung und ein neuer Freund**

**Luka**

Die Polizisten waren endlich gekommen. Sie waren schnell hier, aber sie waren zu spät um die Täter aufzuhalten. Es dauerte eine Zeit bis sich alle beruhigt hatten. Dann hatten die Polizisten begonnen Ärzte und Schwestern zu befragen. Jeder wurde einzeln verhört. Ein junger Polizist brachte Luka ins Ärztezimmer. Er bat Luka sich zu setzten. „OK. Ich bin Agent Spade und versuche den Fall zu lösen. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass wir alles tun werden, um diese Perverslinge zu fassen!", sagte Agent Spade mechanisch. Es klang, als hätte er den Text schon mehrmals auswendig aufgesagt. Er kramte einen Notizblock aus seiner Tasche und zückte einen Kugelschreiber. „Ihr Name?" Und außerdem war er ziemlich unfreundlich. „Dr. Luka Kovac!", antwortete er. Spade notierte sich das. „OK. Können sie mir die Täter beschreiben, hatten sie irgendwelche besonderen Kennzeichen?" „Sie waren alle fünf maskiert. Zwei Männer sind nach hinten gegangen. Ich habe sie nicht genau gesehen. Zwei sind bei und geblieben. Der eine hat Abby genommen und sie ins Hinterzimmer geschleppt. Ich konnte ihn nicht sehen…Aber der andere, der bei uns geblieben ist und uns bewacht hat, hatte lange schwarze Haare. Der Typ war nicht begeistert, dass……..dass er Abby vergewaltigen wollte." „Was meinen Sie damit?" „Er hat gesagt, dass er sich beeilen sollte, weil er das nicht will oder so." „Ok. War irgendetwas Auffälliges. Hat der Täter etwas gesagt oder gemacht?" „Nein. Er hat nur gesagt, dass er es schafft, dass Frauen tun, was er will!" Luka senkte seinen Blick. Er hatte geschafft, was er wollte. Er hatte Abby dazu gebracht, das sie tat, was er wollte. Spade schrieb weiter in sein Notizbuch. „OK. Können Sie uns sonst noch was sagen?" „Abby hat ihn angeschossen. Ich weiß nicht wo die Waffe her war. Sie lag einfach am Boden und dann hat Abby sie genommen und ihn damit verwunden. Die Kugel steckt noch in der Schulter glaube ich." Spade schien überrascht, doch er sagte nicht. Er schrieb in sein Notizbuch. Dann durchbrach er die stille: „Ich danke Ihnen sehr und wir werden wirklich alles tun, was in unserer Macht steht um die Täter zu finden." Er stand auf und ging aus dem Raum. Erschöpft stützte der Arzt seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Er war total erledigt. Wie geht es Abby wohl. Er hatte schon länger nichts von ihr gehört. Und dieser Polizist würde Abby auch nicht helfen können.

**Abby**

Langsam wurde Abby wach. Sie hörte das leise Piepen der Herzmaschine. Sie blickte auf den Monitor. Ihre Werte waren normal. Sie war ganz alleine in einem großen Zimmer. Die Decke hatte man ihr bis zum Kinn hinaufgezogen. Sie schlüpfte tiefer hinunter und genoss die Wärme der weichen Daunen. Dann ein Knacken am Fenster. Abby fuhr hoch und riss das gesamte Gerät um. Sie fiel mit der Maschine aus dem Bett. Es machte einen lauten Kracher. Frustriert riss Abby das Kabel von sich und schielt das Gerät aus. Sie war frustriert. Das war ihr neues Leben: Bei jedem kleinen Geräusch würde sie erschrecken. Sie würde nicht mehr normal leben können. Immer wenn ein Mann sie schief ansehen würde, würde sie Angst bekommen und davonlaufen. Am Wochenende musste sie zum Psychologen gehen und was aus ihrem Beruf wurde, wusste sie nicht. Und mit dem Sex war es auch vorbei. Abby begann zu schluchzen. Was war nur aus ihrem Leben geworden. Dann flossen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Wütend schlug sie gegen die Maschine.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Ein Polizist trat ein. „Hallo. Ich bin Agent Spade und versuche den Fall zu lösen. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass wir alles tun werden, um diese Perverslinge zu fassen!" Abby starrte ihn an. Dieser Kerl sollte verschwinden. „Ich bin noch nicht so weit. Ich will nicht mit Ihnen reden.", antwortete sie und stand auf. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und kroch zurück unter die Decke. Irgendwie brachte das Agent Spade aus dem Konzept. Er war es nicht gewohnt, so ein Verhör zu führen und es hatte auch noch nie jemand seine Fragen abgelehnt. „ Die Fragen werden nur kurz sein. Können Sie den Täter beschrieben, hat er die Maske abgenommen? „Ja..", flüsterte sie zögerlich. „Können Sie ihn beschrieben?" „Er…..", Abby zitterte" er hatte kurze schwarze Haare…." „Und?" „Er hatte braune Augen. Er hatte durchdringende braune Augen." „Können Sie ihn etwas genauer beschreiben?" Abby begann zu schluchzen. „OK. Fangen wir mit etwas anderem an. Wie ist die Tat verlaufen. Ich weiß es wird schwer sein, dass zu erzählen, aber es wird Ihnen dann gleich viel besser gehen und wir werden dadurch auch den Täter viel schneller finden." Abby wandte sich ab. Diesem Idiot wollte sie auf keinen Fall erzählen, was genau passiert. Sie wollte das niemandem erzählen. „Gehen Sie bitte!" „Es tut mir leid, aber das würde es verzögern, die Täter auf zuspüren!" „Das ist mir egal. Die sind doch schon sowieso über alle Berge!" „Wir vermuten, dass diese Täter schon mehrmals Frauen vergewaltigt haben. Die Frauen wollen, dass die Täter endlich geschnappt werden. Selbst wenn Sie das Gespräch verweigern würden, könnte ich einen Gerichtsbeschluss gegen sie erwürgen." „Dann müssen Sie das wohl tun. Und jetzt gehen Sie endlich aus meinen Zimmer!" „Ersparen Sie uns beide das. Es wird nicht lange dauern. Und dann wird es Ihnen auch viel besser gehen!" „Na gut! Dann geh ich eben.", antwortete Abby schnippisch und stand auf. Sie konnte ihre Kleidung nirgends sehen. Doch keine 10 Pferde würden sie mehr halten können. „Mam! Mam!", schrie Agent Spade ihr hinterher. Abby verließ das Zimmer. Sie stürmte die Treppe hinunter. Agent Spade verfolgte sie. Abby mochte das nicht. Sie begann zu laufen. Und Spade auch. „Mam! Ich habe doch nur ein paar Fragen an Sie!", schrie Agent Spade ihr hinterher. Sie lief zur Rezeption. Dort standen noch fast alle Ärzte und Schwestern. Sie starrten Sie alle mit großen Augen. „Abby? Was machst du den hier?", fragte Elizabeth sie. Abby hatte keine Zeit zu antworten, denn dieser miese Polizist packte sie an der Schulter. Das packte sie nicht alles auf einmal. Wie wild begann sie ihn anzuschreien. Sie kreischte wie eine Verrückte und versuchte ihm zu entkommen. Abby sah sich sofort wieder an die Tat erinnert. Sie erkannte bald keinen Unterschied zwischen dem Täter und Agent Spade. Plötzlich packten sie zwei Arme von hinten. Es war Luka. Er zog sie von dem Polizisten weg und drehte sie um. Er umarmte sie. Ganz fest. Abby hörte auf sich zu wehren. Sie ließ sich hängen und weinte. Er drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Es war ganz still im ganzen Krankenhaus. Niemand sagte ein Wort. Alle sahen sich an, was gerade passierte. Niemand wollte die beiden stören. Agent Spade war das allerdings egal. Was sollte er seinem Vorgesetzten sagen, wenn er keine handfesten Beweise brachte. „Mam! Können Sie mir erzählen, wie die Tat abgelaufen ist." Plötzlich ruhte jeder Blick auf ihm. Abby drehte sich um. „Nein….",flüsterte sie erstickt. „Verschwinden sie endlich! Hauen sie ab!", schrie Susan ihn an. „Sie bringen hier doch sowieso nichts!" „Ich komme wieder! Mit einem Gerichtsbeschluss für dieses Verhör! Sie glauben gar nicht, wie viele Frauen darunter leiden müssen, dass sie dieses Verhör verweigert. Sie ist die einzige, die sein Gesicht gesehen hat. Die einzige von 13 Frauen! Schönen Tag noch!" Er verließ das Krankenhaus. Dann lasteten wieder alle Augen auf Abby, die immer noch bei Luka stand. „Hast du ihn wirklich gesehen?", fragte eine der Krankenschwestern vorsichtig. Abby sah sie lange an. Dann nickte sie. Sie trat einige Schritte zurück. „Abby. Du solltest dich wieder hinlegen", sagte Luka. „Nein! Ich will jetzt gehen!" „Das ist keine gute Idee!" Plötzlich gingen die Lifttüren auf. Eine Menschenmenge strömte heraus. Dann öffnete sich der nächste Fahrstuhl und ein älterer Mann wurde auf einer Trage hereingefahren. Auf einmal herrschte wieder lautstarker Betreib. Die Türen gingen auf und ein Schwerverletzter kam herein. Carter, Susan, Sam und einige andere Schwestern liefen auf die Trage zu. Luka ging auf Abby zu und stieß sie sanft an den Schultern: „Komm Abby geh wieder ins Bett. Du wirst bald entlassen werden können. „Nein. Ich gehe jetzt." Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen. Sie lief zur Tür. Es war ihr egal, ob sie nur im Krankenhemd nach draußen ging. Sie musste nur vom Tatort weg. Dann sah sie ihn und ihre Augen leuchteten auf. Endlich war er hier. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange er gebraucht hatte. Sie wusste nur, dass es hell war und bei der Tat stockdunkel. Josh kam die Tür hinein. Abby lief auf ihn zu. Sie strahlte vor Freude. Dann fiel sie ihm in die Arme. „Wie geht es dir, sag schon!", fragte er und umarmte sie. „Ich wusste, dass du kommst….", flüsterte sie und drückte sich fest an ihn. Josh war ihr Freund. Sie hatte sich vor einem Monat ihn in verliebt. Sie hatten sich in einem Restaurante kennen gelernt. Und Abby hatte sich sofort ihn in verliebt. Sie hatte es vor allen verheimlicht. Er war ihre heimliche Liebe.

Luka stand plötzlich hinter ihnen. „Und wer sind sie?" „Josh…..Ich bin Abbys Freund."


End file.
